Reader's Choice
by Divinity of Eternity
Summary: There's an explanation inside. You must read 1st authors note to understand
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I have to many stories and I want you guys (the readers) to tell me which ones I should continue and which ones should I discontinue. And please be honest, trust me it's super okay, because ****_I_ want to discontinue some okay. Ciao**

* * *

7 Chakras: First Charka Connection  
some people in this world are born with self-balance others are not. But when 1 of the 7 Chakras is out of place, the whole system collapses one by one and the energy of the body cannot flow. In this story, we see how much it can affect a

A Day to remember  
have you ever been kidnapped, if you have then you will know what it's like for Whitney and Pepper. First getting paired up with the boys they like and now this. It's a shame really especially if you're doing Romeo and Juliet for Drama class.R&R. TxP. WxR.

A New Beginning   
"Don't scare me like that again." Tony hugged her tighter and promised he wouldn't. "Don't worry I won't Pepper, I won't." Gene couldn't believe it, he was hurt, mentally and physically hurt Pepper and Tony, Gene and Pepper, Whitney and Rhodey R&R PL

Ever Lasting  
Do you ever wish that time could slow down. Was the reason for overdue homework, sleepiness, lateness, or possibly to have moment slow down a bit. But have you ever wanted time to slow down to cherish that a moment that has no meaning; but it does. R&R TxP

Family Reunion  
This story was created when I was new, it was disorganized, but now I am an expert of this stuff. Anyhow, this good story has been renewed and revised by the Summary inside. Rated T, because I felt like it  
Avatar: Last Airbender & Iron Man: Armored Adventures

Guardian Angel   
the angels are always near to those who are grieving, to whisper to them that their loved ones are safe in the hand of God. Quoted in The Angels' Little Instruction Book by Eileen Elias Freeman, 1994. Please read and Review.

Hope is Doubt in Disguised   
Two 13 year olds were taken from their home at an early age. Now they are on S.H.E.I.L.D's helicarrier. But these two kids are special, because they are mutants. Just how far will people go to get these 2 kids? And how can Tony possibly help them. Plz R&R

Invisible   
she loved him, and he broke her heart. But she will never give up, even if she ends up turning invisible. Yeah summaries are my weakest point along with grammar. Tony and Pepper very little a lot of Gepper, RhodeyxOC please read and review. Okay Thanks

Meeting Someone New  
President Roosevelt said, "There is nothing to fear but fear itself." But what if he's wrong, what would happen if we had nothing to fear but love, and love alone. Whole story is going to be revised 1st chapter only a little. Idea changed. TonyxPepper R&R

Outsiders   
Imagination is the instrument of self-knowledge it would be a different matter if the film had shown you things about yourself that you had never realized before told you that you were capable of things that you wouldn't have dreamed of attempting.

Ready, AIM, Lose   
Can one argument have a person being killed by suicide or is it just an image brought up by the mind itself trying to cosplay a horrible memory. Two-Shot; TonyxPepper eventually; First part very sad, and Chapter 2 is now clean. New idea; not a 2 shot R&R

Romeo Without His Juliet  
What happens when Romeo loses his Juliet, would Shakespeare still have an excellent world known play. What would happen if Ying lost Yang or Yang lost Ying, would there still be balance in the world? Who knows? Pepperony eventually people. Please R&R.

The Card of Ace  
The card of Ace is always the first in deck. The first one to face the world on its own

The Difference between Trying and Being Forced  
Usually the line between being forced and trying are quite simple. And Pepper's going to make sure of that. Yeah couldn't think of a good summary. Friendship and Whitney now likes Rhodey and ships TonyxPepper. Weird right, anyhow PLEASE R&R.!

Tá turas go Baile Átha Cliath   
The whole gang goes to Dublin, Ireland where everything goes awry, and a mysterious woman knows Pepper. Tá turas go Baile Átha Cliath means a trip to Dublin. Tony and Pepper, Whitney and Rhodey, some Pepper and Gene but barely Please Read and Review

* * *

**A/N: SO tell me which one I should continue and which ones I should cancel. And please don't pull the "should continue all of these cards" cuz trust me, my own teacher told me that and it's not working out for me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well it's like I said before, I have way to many stories going on right now**

**and I've decided to discontinue...like a lot of them and they are the ones below**

**7 Chakras: First Charka Connection  
some people in this world are born with self-balance others are not. But when 1 of the 7 Chakras is out of place, the whole system collapses one by one and the energy of the body cannot flow. In this story, we see how much it can affect a person**

**Family Reunion  
This story was created when I was new, it was disorganized, but now I am an expert of this stuff. Anyhow, this good story has been renewed and revised by the Summary inside. Rated T, because I felt like it  
Avatar: Last Airbender & Iron Man: Armored Adventures**

**Outsiders   
Imagination is the instrument of self-knowledge it would be a different matter if the film had shown you things about yourself that you had never realized before told you that you were capable of things that you wouldn't have dreamed of attempting.**

**Romeo Without His Juliet****  
What happens when Romeo loses his Juliet, would Shakespeare still have an excellent world known play. What would happen if Ying lost Yang or Yang lost Ying, would there still be balance in the world? Who knows? Pepperony eventually people. Please R&R.**

**The Card of Ace****  
The card of Ace is always the first in deck. The first one to face the world on its own**

**The Difference between Trying and Being Forced****  
Usually the line between being forced and trying are quite simple. And Pepper's going to make sure of that. Yeah couldn't think of a good summary. Friendship and Whitney now likes Rhodey and ships TonyxPepper. Weird right, anyhow PLEASE R&R.!**

**Honestly if you guys and girls feel like continuing this than go right ahead i can really care less, well i would care because i would want to see where you would take this**

**The reason why i give permission for you guys to continue this is because i don't really exactly know where people want to go with this AND the fact that I've lost interest in all these stories. **

**One last thing, i have a cousin who actually writes for this forum and she, Her username is iApple (don't ask), is going to discontinue her vampire story cuz she also lost interest, but she's coming up with 2 new stories that they're really good, and i'm not just saying that cuz we're cousins, i can be a hell of a critic with people's story; i just choose not to.**

**Anyhow, please don't get mad at me; just that the sparks have left. Ciao**


End file.
